Puppy Love
by SanquisSerpent
Summary: Sequel to Chakram and Scroll. After a long night, Xena and Gabrielle wake up, except they are not exactly themselves. Ares says he can help them, but can the warrior trust the god of war? Or will he lead Xena and Gabrielle to their doom? XenaCharmed xover
1. Prolouge

_When I'm with you, this emptiness I've felt my entire life is gone. A sobbing girl cried to the bloody empress left in the prison cell._

Gabrielle stirred uncomfortably as this less-pleasant memory stirred in her dreams, but a smile crossed her lips as a happier one pushed it aside.

_Loud music filled the stage as the people of Athens joined Gabrielle, Xena, and Jace in happy song and dance, celebrating the defeat of Draco and his goons and the return of the lyre to the musical capital of Greece. _

_I bet Xena loved me in that outfit..._ Gabrielle thought, as the image of herself in the go-go dancer outfit popped into her brain.

A loud bard stirred her from a small trip down memory lane, and she was nudged up by a wolf that had marks on her chest suspiciously resembling those of Xena's breastplate.

Another bark pierced the bard's ears, except this time it wasn't a bark. "Look at us Gabrielle!"

_Is that Xena's voice?_ Gabrielle asked herself, shocked and scared to look down at her own body.

"Gabrielle!" Xena barked again in urgency and annoyance, ready to nudge her from thought if necessary.

"Sorry, Xena…I'm just so…. Shocked…" Gabrielle responded, "How did this happen?" she asked her soul mate.

"No idea." Xena answered, "I just woke up, scratching furiously, and I was a wolf." A glint appeared in Xena's now smaller eyes. "But you know… you do look kinda sexy as a little wolf." She said, flirting with her bard.

Evidently, Gabrielle wasn't in the mood for sex games. "Xena, I don't care about that right now. I just want to get back to normal. I can't write, I can't think, I can't function."

Xena's tail stopped wagging, and her ears and head drooped sadly at Gabrielle's unexpected response. "I…just thought…we could take advantage of the situation. Try something new. You might never get the chance again…" Xena said, looking up slightly to see Gabrielle's expression. "If you don't want to though, that's fine…"

Gabrielle smiled at Xena's response. "You know just how to get me, warrior princess." Snuggling up to her, the bard pondered, "How would we do "it" though? It would be kind of hard…"

"We'll find a way." Xena said confidently as she nibbled Gabrielle's ear. "But first, we have to see Ares."

After recovering from Xena's tease attack, Gabrielle asked her, "You think he will understand us?"

"He's a god. If he can make ME fall for HIM, I think he can understand what simple wolves are saying." Xena replied with a slight snarl.

Gabrielle's chuckle was interrupted by a louder, more heartier belly laugh coming from behind the warrior and bard. Small growls came from Xena's mouth as she turned around and saw the God of War.

"Somebody bark for me?" he started to laugh again, but was able to control himself. "Ah… I kill me." He muttered audibly with a final sigh.

"Fix this Ares!" Gabrielle barked at him, ready to pounce at any moment..

Turning his attention to the warrior princess, he remarked, "It's going to be kind of hard for you to rule Mount Olympus with me as a wolf…"

The bard growled, and pounced on Ares. "She will never love you, after all you have done to her. She might like you, tolerate you, but she is my soul mate!" Gabrielle barked madly.

The God of War backed up slowly with his hands raised. "Whoa there, Gabby. It seems you tow haven't had proper "alone time" since Xena's been back." He said with a wink to the growling bard. "If you catch my drift."

Xena advanced slowly on Ares, teeth bared. "Alright God of War. You're hiding something. I know you enough to know that you have the secret to getting us back to normal."

A twinkle in Xena's now puppy eyes hit a weak spot in the God's stronghold.

_She always knew how to get me to talk_ he thought with a slight grin.

"Well…it isn't really me who has the powers to get you to your normal state, but I can get you to the people who do. I do need a favor though, if I tell you, Xena."

Rolling her eyes, Xena asked him what she knew was coming, "What do you want Ares?"

Chuckling, he edged Xena and Gabrielle to the portal. When they were on their way through, he yelled back at them, "You will see when you get back!"


	2. Chapter 1: Strange New World

"Piper, where is the nutmeg? I need it for the potion?" A voice came in from the hallway, just as Xena and Gabrielle crashed onto the hardwood floor in the middle of the living room.

"It's in the living room!" Another voice called back. _That must be Piper…_Xena thought, standing up on her four paws, and shaking her fur about.

"What…where are we Xena?" Gabrielle asked Xena confusingly as she too got up, also shaking her fur.

The living room door opened, and a woman walked in, hands full. Stopping short when she noticed Xena and Gabrielle, Phoebe Halliwell almost spilt everything she was holding. "Ummm…Piper, you should come here for a minute."

A shrill voice answered back as she headed towards her sister. "What is it now, sis, can't find the nutmeg?" The older Halliwell also stood frozen in the doorway along with Phoebe. "I can hear their thoughts, why can I hear their thoughts?"

"I don't know I can too, for some reason… ask them a question, maybe we can find out if they are witches turned to dogs by some weird spell or something."

_We're not witches. _Xena projected her thoughts towards the two strangers standing before her, hoping beyond hope they would be able to help. _I am Xena, warrior princess, and this is my partner, Gabrielle, bard of Potedia. What century are we in?_

"Well…it's nice to meet you Xena and Gabrielle. I don't know where you came from, or how you got here, but this is definitely not the year you are used to living in. Right now it is 2007, and you are in San Francisco. I am Phoebe Halliwell and this is my older sister Piper Halliwell. We have another sister, Paige, but she is at work right now. I hope that we can help you somehow, do you know how you got to be in this state?" Phoebe responded back, somehow comfortable with these strangers, and confident that the Power of Three will be able to change them back to their real forms.

_2007? San Francisco? Gabrielle, we aren't in Rome anymore… Well, for starters, we have no idea how got to be dogs, we just woke up like this. As for how we got here, the god of War, Ares, summoned a time portal to here, he must have thought you two could help us somehow. _Xena replied to Phoebe's long greeting.

_Hope he wasn't pulling our leg…_Gabrielle interjected, halfway sarcastic.

The two pups almost jumped when Piper clapped her hands together. "Okay, well, I think that we will need Paige to get you back, and the Power of Three, so why don't you start writing a spell Phoebe, and I will get these two settled?"

"Right…make yourselves at home!" Phoebe exclaimed before running off towards the attic, where the Halliwell sisters kept all of their magic stuff.

"Okay, so how about a nice bowl of dog food?" Piper joked, but quickly stopped when Xena began to growl. "Maybe a couple of sandwiches and some water?"

Two hours later, everyone was sitting around the couch in the living room, awaiting Paige's arrival. Xena and Gabrielle were licking each other softly in the corner, while Phoebe was making some final adjustments to the spell, and Piper was twirling her hair nervously.

"One thing I should mention before Paige gets here. We have been having some trouble, with this demon, and was wondering if you and Gabrielle would help after you got back to your normal selves." Piper asked randomly, looking over at the two dogs, cuddling cutely together.

_Of course, I would do anything for you, you can fix Gabrielle and me back to ourselves. We owe you. _Xena answered back, repositioning herself on the couch.

"Well, I hate that obnoxious boss of mine. I labor after him day after day, and what happens? Somebody else gets the promotion!" Paige orbed into the middle of the room, raging angrily about her day. She almost sat on top of Gabrielle, when Phoebe stopped her.

"Paige, we have special guests. Remember that one dog you turned back to human? Well, it looks like these two are in the same predicament."

A bewildered look appeared on the witch's face as she found an open spot on the couch and sat down. "What are their names?"

_Xena and Gabrielle_ Xena answered to the new sister's question, getting a little tired of having to introduce herself.

Although a little surprised at being able to read the dog's mind, Paige reached out a hand, and shook Xena's paw. "Nice to meet you Xena, and you too, Gabrielle. I am Paige Halliwell, half-sister of Phoebe and Piper." Turning back to her sisters, she made sure to get all the information out of them. "Anything else I should know?"

"They are from Greece, we are writing a spell to get them back to normal, and then they will help us with our demon problem." Phoebe replied back, finishing the spell. "Done, so is everybody ready?"

Nodding, Piper and Paige grouped around their sister and began to read the spell she had written together. A few minutes later, Xena and Gabrielle were sitting on the couch, armor and all.

"Xena, we are back!" Gabrielle exclaimed, getting up and hugging the Halliwell sisters, thanking them each in turn.

"Alright, Gabby, you don't want to do overdo it!" Xena joked, as she too, began to thank Piper, Phoebe and Paige. "So what is this demon you need help with?"


End file.
